There for you
by mirdaishan
Summary: When Greg reads about an online contest to win tickets to a movie premiere, he makes himself a promise: if he wins, he'll finally ask Morgan out. He ends up indeed winning the tickets and she says 'yes' when he asks her to go with him. Will it be the date he always dreamed about or will it be different than he imagined it would be?
1. Chapter 1

**New story for you guys, just to count down the days till the next CSI episode! Can't believe we have to go another week without a new one...  
****A multiple chapter story again this time and completely spoiler free! Hope you guys enjoy and of course if you do: reviews always make me happy! :)**

_**Chapter 1**_

A day like any other.

That's how Greg decided to describe his day off so far. After he had gotten home from work, he had gotten a few hours of sleep, after which he had made himself a nice breakfast. He had taken a shower, cleaned up a little and now he was surfing the internet like he always did on his days off. He just quickly checked his favorite sites before he logged in at the forum he was a member of. The forum belonged to the website of his old high school – students, past and present, could register and then talk about classes, teachers, ask for help with their homework, ask for advice or plan reunions. A lot of topics had a subject title 'Class of ..., where are you now?' Greg always checked the topic for his class – he liked reading what his old classmates were up to, even though he hardly wrote anything about himself.

Today's last post had been made by his old lab partner. The guy currently lived in LA with his beautiful girlfriend, an actress who had played small parts in several movies already. Greg didn't really like either of them: he had seen pictures of the girlfriend and he could clearly see she thought way too highly about herself and all his old lab partner did was go on about how great his girlfriend was doing.

Today's post was no exception: he had written his girlfriend had met up with Johnny Depp, who was in LA to promote his new movie. _Johnny of course remembered her as she previously starred in a movie with him_, his old lab partner had written. Greg shook his head as he read the words. He had seen the Johnny Depp movie with the girlfriend in it: the girl had just been standing in the background without doing anything. If he hadn't known the girl would be in the scene, he wouldn't even have noticed her.

Just as Greg was about to log out, he saw a new reply had been posted to his class topic. A girl he vaguely knew from English and who was living in Las Vegas as well now had written more about the Johnny Depp movie. It would premiere in a few weeks, but before the actual premiere there would be a special sneak premiere in Las Vegas. She had included a link to win tickets for the sneak premiere.

Greg realized he had been staring at the girl's post for nearly five minutes. Why did the post interest him so much? He had never been a huge fan of Johnny Depp or his movies, even though he had enjoyed the Pirates of the Caribbean series. Morgan loved his work, he knew. She wasn't an obsessed fan or anything, he knew she just enjoyed watching his movies and never missed one when a new one hit the cinemas.

To his own surprise Greg noticed he had clicked the link the girl had posted. _Win two tickets to the special sneak premiere_, the title of the page read. All you had to do, was answer a very simple question (the answer was on the page itself), fill out your details and then wait. Greg hesitated. He would love to win the tickets and then take Morgan to the sneak premiere with him. There were only two problems: he never won anything and he would never have the courage to ask her out.

Okay, he suddenly decided. If I win those tickets, I'll finally ask Morgan out! He sat up behind his computer and started filling out the form.

_Two weeks later…_

Greg had to re-read the email twice. No, this was unbelievable! He had really won the tickets! He started reading the email for the third time: _Congratulations, Greg Sanders, you are one of the lucky winners of two tickets to the special sneak premiere of Alice in Wonderland 2!_ It was really true, because the tickets had been attached to the email. All he had to do, was print them and bring them. And ask Morgan to come with him of course…

After taking several deep breaths, he printed the tickets and started looking for Morgan. Of course she was nowhere to be found, so he asked Russell if she had been sent to a crime scene.

"No, she's off today," Russell said to his surprise. He frowned. How could it be her day off today? He had memorized her schedule: this week she had Friday and Saturday off, just like he had. And in this case it worked out perfectly, because the movie premiere was on Saturday.

"Oh, I didn't know that," Greg said, trying to sound as normal as possible.

"Yeah, turned out I made a mistake when I planned your days off – I gave you, Nick and Morgan Friday off, but I can't have three people off at the same time," Russell explained. "Morgan was the first one I saw after I realized it, so I asked her if she'd mind taking today off instead of Friday. She didn't mind."

"Right. Yeah, sure, that's fine," Greg nodded. "I, eh, had to ask her something about a case, but I'll, eh, call her instead."

He quickly rushed out of Russell's office, afraid of what his supervisor might say. No one needed to know yet he was planning to finally ask Morgan out!

While Greg was at work trying to avoid questions from Russell, Morgan was at home, watching a movie and eating chocolate. The movie she was watching, was called 'Chocolat', so of course she had to eat chocolate while watching it. Or maybe it was just a silly excuse to eat chocolate, she thought as she took another bite. She shrugged her shoulders. Who cared anyway? It was her day off and she didn't want to ruin it by thinking about what was good for her and what not.

Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the doorbell. She groaned, who dared to bother her on her day off? Annoyed, she paused the movie, got up from the couch and moved slowly towards the front door. If it was anything but important, she'd give whoever it was a piece of her mind! When she saw who had rang the doorbell, her annoyance immediately disappeared, though.

"Greg!" she said with a smile. "What are you doing here?"

"I, eh, wanted to ask you something, but you weren't at work and you didn't pick up your phone," he explained his presence.

"No, I always turn my phone off now on my days off after Russell called me in five times in a row a while ago," she told him. "But come on in, I didn't mean to shut you out! Unless you came here to ask me to help you with a case…"

She gave him a frowning look. He smiled at her. "No, don't worry, this isn't work related!"

"Alright, then you can come in! Want some chocolate? I was just watching a movie!" She sat back down on the couch and took another piece of chocolate, offering Greg the rest of the candy bar. He politely took one small piece.

"What were you watching?" he asked her.

"Chocolat, it's a movie with Johnny Depp," she confessed with a shy smile.

"Oh, I think I know it, it's about the single mother and her daughter in France, right?"

She looked at him in surprise. "Yeah, it is! How did you know?"

"My Mum loves the movie," he admitted. "She kept going on about how great she thought it was and that I had to watch it too, so I did."

"What did you think?" she asked him. He blushed a little. "I fell asleep before the end and woke up during the credits…"

"And of course you didn't tell your Mum," she understood. "Alright, Sanders, that leaves me no choice but to blackmail you! You can either watch this movie with me… or I'll tell your Mum you never watched the whole thing!"

"Only if I can have another piece of chocolate!" he said to her relief with a smile. She smiled back at him, holding up the candy bar. "Eat as much as you like!"

Still smiling, she pushed the play button on her remote. She could understand why a guy might fall asleep during the movie – it really wasn't a movie for guys to watch – but she didn't want Greg to leave just yet. She loved having him around, just to talk to, have a laugh with or joke around with. Plus, he was great to look at of course. Okay, focus on the movie, Brody, she warned herself. You know everyone around you says he likes you, but unless he says it to you himself, you won't say a word!

After the movie, during which Greg had stayed awake the entire time, Morgan smiled at him. "What did you think?"

"Cute," he said. "Not my kinda thing, but I can see why women like it. Although that end was so predictable!"

"Of course it is, it's supposed to be like that!" Morgan called out with a smile. "Don't you know anything about romance?"

"Hey, for your information: I got my very first girlfriend flowers every single day!"

She narrowed her eyes. "How old were you?"

He blushed. "Seven… I picked the flowers for her on my way to school…"

Morgan couldn't help but grin. "Ah, that is cute! And romantic too… Okay, I take back what I said, you do know something about romance! Seven… That must have been so sweet to watch!"

She noticed her words made him shy, but the only reason she wanted to keep going on about it was to see if he'd finally say something about his feelings for her.

Greg shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know… But I guess she liked it, because we were boyfriend and girlfriend the entire school year. I even sat front row when she played Alice in Wonderland in our class play!"

He looked up at her. "Speaking of Alice in Wonderland, did you know there's going to be a sequel to the Johnny Depp movie of Alice in Wonderland?"

"Yeah, I read about it," Morgan nodded. "Apparently there's a special sneak premiere here in Vegas this Saturday. I wished I had tickets, I'd love to go!"

To her surprise Greg got two printed tickets from his pockets.

"I won them in an online contest," he confessed. "I was hoping… you'd want to go with me…"

Okay, was she dreaming or was this real? Had he really – finally – just asked her out?

"Yes, I'd love to go with you!" she said, trying not to sound too overexcited. He immediately started smiling. "Really? Great! So, eh, I'll pick you up around seven then, is that okay?"

"Yeah, that's great!" she nodded. She kept smiling as she walked to the front door with him.

"Well, great, I'll see you here Saturday then," he said.

"Yeah, see you here Saturday!" she smiled. After she had closed the door, she let out an excited "Yes!" Greg had finally asked her out!

On the other side of the door Greg had a huge smile on his face. Yes, he had finally asked Morgan out!

_Saturday…_

Whistling happily Greg checked one last time if he hadn't forgotten anything. Wallet, car keys, the tickets… Yes, that was everything he needed! He hesitated while he looked at his phone. Bring it or not? If he brought it, there was a chance of Russell ruining their date by calling one of them in for work. But of course if he didn't bring it and something happened, he wouldn't be able to call anyone… He was still doubting about bringing it or not when the screen lit up and told him he had received a text message from Morgan. The message she had sent it, made him freeze up inside: _Greg, I am so, so sorry, but I have to cancel our date… I feel awful, I'm really sorry!_

Greg stared at the message for what seemed like hours. How could Morgan do this to him? He had wanted to ask her out for such a long time and when he finally had found the courage to do it, she broke the date… No, he thought, shaking his head. He wasn't just going to let her break the date! He grabbed his car keys and left for her house. Almost impatiently he rang the doorbell. He had seen her car, so that had to mean she was home. Why wasn't she answering the door? He ran the doorbell again. Yes, finally, footsteps coming from inside! The door slowly opened. Suddenly he felt horrible about ringing the doorbell so impatiently. He also suddenly understood what Morgan had meant when she had written 'I feel awful'. She hadn't been talking about the date, she had been talking about herself: Greg could clearly see she was sick.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the lovely reviews, faves and follows after that first chapter! Big smile on my face knowing you enjoyed it! :D  
****Here's chapter 2, hope you'll enjoy it again - just let me know in a review! :)**

_**Chapter 2**_

"Morgan!" he called out, a shocked expression on his face. "I'm sorry, I didn't know…"

"Greg…" She leaned heavily against the door, her face white as a sheet, but her cheeks bright red from fever. Just the one word she had said, made her cough so badly Greg was afraid she would never stop. He quickly grabbed her when he saw she was about to faint. "Come on, let's get you back into bed!"

He looked around, wondering where her bedroom was. He knew the living room was to the left, so he decided to check the right side. Morgan, still coughing a little, pointed him in the right direction. He gently led her to her bedroom and helped her into bed.

Funny, he thought. The first time I'm standing in Morgan's bedroom, but this is definitely not how I imagined it would be!

"Greg, I'm so sorry," Morgan started. She continued in coughs. Greg shook his head. "Don't say that, you have nothing to be sorry about! When you're sick, you're sick and you most definitely are sick!"

"It's just the flu," Morgan managed to say before she started coughing again. Greg carefully pulled the covers up to her shoulders. "Just the flu or not, you need to get better. Does it hurt anywhere?"

"Everywhere… My head, my arms, my legs…" Another long cough followed. Greg looked around. "Do you have anything you can take against the pain?"

"No… I ran out… of aspirin…" She coughed after every part of the short sentence.

"Alright, here's what we're gonna do: you are going to try and get some sleep, while I drive to the store and get you some aspirin and anything else that might help you get better," Greg decided.

"No… I…" The coughing made it impossible for her to continue. Greg got up, found her bathroom and filled a cup with some water. Morgan, still coughing, just gave him a thankful look and drank a sip of water.

"Thanks," she whispered. "But you don't have to do this. Go to the movie, you have the ticket!"

Greg firmly shook his head. "No! We can watch the movie any time, the important thing is that you get better!"

"But you'll waste the ticket…"

"I'd rather waste it than go without you," Greg cut her off. "The only reason I ever wanted those tickets was so I could take you, so there's no way I'm going without you! I'm going to the store, get you some aspirin and you're going to try and get some sleep, understood?"

Morgan smiled at his strict look. Only for a second, then she started coughing again. Greg kept looking at her until she finally lay down and closed her eyes. He put the cup of water on the nightstand next to her bed in case she would want another sip before he left the bedroom. On the small cupboard near the front door in the hallway he found a set of keys, one of which matched the front door's lock. He put them in his pocket so that when he came back, he wouldn't have to ring the doorbell. He left the house, quietly closing the door behind him. On his way over to Morgan's house he had seen a supermarket, he remembered, although he couldn't remember where exactly anymore. He quickly started driving, not wanting to leave Morgan alone longer than necessary, but luckily, the store wasn't hard to find.

After he had bought some aspirin, orange juice, tea and honey he drove back to Morgan's house. Of course he first checked up on her before he put away the orange juice, tea and honey. The box of aspirin he put on the nightstand, then he sat down in the chair next to her bed and watched her sleep. Her breathing was irregular, her cheeks were red, her forehead showed drops of sweat and yet she was shivering like she was cold. Suddenly, she started coughing. Greg immediately kneeled down next to the bed, grabbing the cup of water and aspirin from the nightstand.

"Morgan?" he softly said. Because she kept coughing, he just handed her the cup of water and two aspirins.

"Thanks," she managed to whisper. She took the two aspirins and then lay back down again, giving him a sad look. "You don't have to stay here, Greg, I can take care of myself…"

He gently tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Strange really, he thought. Before seeing her this sick I would have never dared to do this! It was like Morgan's illness had given him the courage he had lacked ever since he had met her.

"Don't be silly, of course I'm staying with you," he simply told her. She gave him a small smile, which was followed by another coughing fit. She pulled the covers around her a little tighter, still shivering.

"Could you… could you get me the blanket from my couch?" she softly asked him. "I'm so cold…"

Before she had finished her question, he was already on his way to the living room. He grabbed the blanket and returned to her bedroom, gently covering her with it. She smiled at him to thank him, but he could see she was still cold.

"Where do you keep your sweaters?" he asked her. Coughing, she pointed at the closet next to the bathroom. Going through her clothes was even weirder than being in her bedroom, but he tried not to think about it while he found her a sweater. He had to help her put it on as she had absolutely no energy to do it herself. As soon as she had the sweater on properly, she immediately lay back down again, coughing into her covers.

"Try to get some sleep again, okay?" he suggested. "I'll be right here if you need anything."

He sat down on the chair next to her bed and picked up a magazine so he'd have something to do while she slept. Half coughing, half smiling Morgan saw it was a woman's magazine.

"Greg, you don't have to do this," she softly said.

"Well, I would have preferred reading something about monsters trucks or at least something with a bikini model on the cover, but I guess I'm not gonna find anything like that in your house…" Greg joked. In spite of the way she was feeling, Morgan grinned for a moment. Since she started coughing again and her entire body felt more and more painful by the second, she crawled deep under the covers and just closed her eyes. So what if Greg saw her at her worst? She felt so bad she didn't even care anymore. Also because she just didn't have the energy to argue with him over staying or not. If he wanted to stay so badly, then fine, he could stay. All she wanted was her coughing to stop and her body to stop hurting.

Greg sat in the chair next to Morgan's bed all night. He flipped through the woman's magazine anyway, just to have something to do, and created shadow figures with his hands on the wall using a torch. It had been a while since he had last done that: it had been his and Lindsey's game. The little girl had loved creating the shadow figures, even when she got older. Greg had never told Catherine about it, but when she was going through her typical teenage years he had met up with her a few times and they had just played their shadow game.

'Don't tell my Mum about it, she wouldn't understand,' Lindsey had said. 'I just wanna do something meaningless, just to forget about everything.'

Since he rather had her create shadow figures with him than try drugs to forget about everything he had always happily agreed to meet her. When she was preparing for college, their meetings had stopped, though. He suddenly wondered if she ever thought about them nowadays.

Man, what a time to be thinking about this, he thought, shaking his head. He returned his attention to the sleeping Morgan. Nothing had changed: she was still shivering, her cheeks were still red and every five to ten seconds she had a coughing fit. As the night passed, the coughing fits had more and more time in between them… until about four o'clock in the morning. Worriedly, Greg kept handing her water, hoping it would help her stop coughing. Her face was bright red and tears even ran down her face.

"Do you have any coughing medicine?" he asked, feeling more scared by the second. Why couldn't she stop coughing? He saw she shook her head. Suddenly, he remembered the tea and honey he had bought.

"I'll be right back!" he promised her. "Here, try drinking some more water!"

He handed her the cup of water and then rushed to the kitchen to make her the tea with honey. He also poured her a glass of orange juice so she'd have something else to drink besides the water while the tea cooled off. When he handed her the glass, she gave him a 'Thank you' with her eyes, unable to say it out loud. Greg tried a small smile as 'You're welcome', but he was still worried. Why would her coughing still not stop? He relaxed a little when he saw the tea and orange juice helped.

"My throat," Morgan whispered after finishing her tea.

"Does it hurt?" Greg asked her, the worried look back in his eyes. Morgan simply nodded, either saving her voice or finding it too painful to talk out loud.

"Okay, that's it, I'm gonna buy you some cough syrup," he decided. He started to get up, but Morgan grabbed his arm, holding up four fingers.

"Yes, I know it's four in the morning, but this is Las Vegas. There's gotta be at least one store open that sells cough syrup!" Greg told her. He gently helped her lie back down.

"I'll make you another cup of tea and get you another glass of orange juice before I go," he promised. "And I won't be long. Here, keep your cellphone next to you. If you need anything, just call my number and I'll come rushing back immediately, okay?"

She silently nodded. He pulled the covers tightly around her, removed a few strands of hair from her face and softly kissed her forehead. "You're gonna be alright, Morgan, don't worry. Just hang in there, okay?"

She nodded again, this time with a warm look in her eyes. He gave her another kiss on her forehead before he got up and left the room. He kept watching her until she had closed her eyes, though, worried she might have another coughing fit. To his relief, she seemed to fall asleep.

"You're gonna be alright, Morgan," he whispered to himself. "You're gonna be alright."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, thanks for the reviews on the last chapter, they always make me happy! :D  
****Here's the next chapter for you all - some nice, cute and sweet moments, but it's not all okay and cough-free yet! Enjoy! :)**

_**Chapter 3**_

After he had made Morgan another cup of tea and poured her another glass of orange juice, Greg rushed to his car to find a store that was still open and that sold cough syrup. When he had finally found one, he decided to buy all three kinds of syrup the store sold just to make sure he had something to make Morgan feel better. It seemed to work immediately: when he showed her the three different kinds of cough syrup, a smile appeared on her face.

"Thanks, Greg," she smiled, her voice barely louder than whispering.

"No problem, I just want you to get better," he softly said. "Can I get you anything else? Something else to drink or eat?"

"No, thank you…" She coughed for a moment, but it didn't sound as bad as before anymore. Greg relaxed a little, happy the coughing syrup seemed to work. He looked up when Morgan grabbed his hand.

"Would you… would you sit with me?" she whispered.

"Yeah, of course!" He sat down next to her on the bed, not realizing yet what she really meant. When she pulled him down next to her, resting her head against his chest, he understand what she had really meant. Hesitantly, he wrapped his arms around her. He immediately felt her relax and within minutes, she was fast asleep. Carefully, he maneuvered himself into a more comfortable position, then he allowed himself to get a few moments of asleep as well.

Those few moments of sleep turned into a few hours: when he woke up, the clock told him it was nearly seven o'clock. Morgan was still asleep, but because of her restless movements, he knew it wouldn't be long till she woke up. He quickly made her a new cup of tea and then waited till she woke up.

The rest of the day passed pretty much the same way: every time he saw she was about to wake up, he made her a fresh cup of tea, poured her more orange juice, handed her aspirins or cough syrup and then watched her fall back asleep again. The closer to eleven o'clock in the evening it got, the more worried he became, though. Morgan was definitely not able to go to work tonight, but he didn't want to go either because he wanted to stay with her of course. Finally, he used Morgan's cell phone to text Russell, hoping the message would look like it came from Morgan herself. Then, after having waited for half an hour, he called Russell on his own cell phone.

"Hi, Russell, it's Greg," he said, faking a cough. "Sorry I'm calling this late, but I feel really bad… I can't make it to work tonight."

He faked another cough.

"Really?" he heard Russell say. "There must be a virus going around, I guess, Morgan just texted me she's not coming into work tonight either."

"Morgan's sick too?" Greg tried to sound surprised and sick at the same time. He started coughing again, hoping Russell would quickly end the conversation.

"Well, just let me know when you feel ready to get back to work again, okay?" Russell said.

"I will…" Coughing, Greg hung up. He kept coughing until he was sure Russell couldn't hear him anymore.

"Greg?"

He immediately rushed back into Morgan's bedroom. She gave him a worried look. "Are you okay? I heard you coughing…"

"Oh, that was just a fake cough, I called Russell and told him I was sick," he explained to her. "I also texted him from your phone to let him know you're sick and not coming in until you feel better."

"Did he… Did he say anything?" she wanted to know.

"No, not… well… I… To be honest, I didn't really give him the chance," Greg confessed. Morgan managed to smile a little. "That's probably the best… But you can go to work if you want…"

"We've been over this before." He sat down next to her on the bed again. "I'm staying with you till you're better, whether you like it or not."

She lay back down and closed her eyes.

"I like it," she murmured before falling back asleep. Greg gently removed a few strands of her hair from her face.

"I like it too," he whispered back.

The next three days passed quickly and in almost the same way. Every time Morgan was awake, Greg made sure she had everything she needed and then watched her fall back asleep. After a day and a half, her flu turned into more of a cold with more coughing, complaints of a sore throat and sneezing. Morgan refused to let Greg go out and buy tissues for her, though.

"I just bought fifty rolls of toilet paper on sale last week, I'll first go through those," she said, sounding everything but her usual self with her nose all stuffed. Grinning, Greg got two rolls of toilet paper from her bathroom. By the end of the day, she had already used up both of them.

"When's the next sale?" Greg asked her, handing her a new roll. She smiled before she blew her nose again.

"I can't believe you're seeing me like this," she grumpily said. "All those evenings I spent checking my make-up and clothes before going to work… wasted!"

She sneezed and then twice more. With watery eyes she looked up at him. "Please don't remember me like this…"

Smiling, he sat down next to her on the bed and put one arm around her. She immediately rested her head on his shoulder.

"I won't remember you like this if you won't remember that photo Sara showed you of me in that Hawaii shirt," he said to her. She looked at him and nodded right away. "Deal!"

Seeing she was tired, he helped her lie back down. With an almost begging look in her eyes she looked at him. "Will you please stay with me?"

"I'm right here, Morgan, I'm not going anywhere!"

"No, that's not what I mean… I meant… here… with me…"

"Oh…" He suddenly understood. Slowly, a blush appeared on his cheeks. Why, he then thought. You've had her in her arms more than once the past few days, you've kissed her several times on her forehead, why now suddenly start blushing? And he went over to the other side of the bed and lay down on top of the covers, his arm around Morgan. She lay her head down on his shoulder, but then looked up at him again.

"Sorry if I snore," she softly said. He smiled at her. "I'll forgive you."

He watched her close her eyes and waited for her to fall asleep. He wasn't able to fall asleep himself, though. Was he really in the same bed as Morgan? Stop it, Sanders, he told himself. Morgan needs to get better, that's all that matters!

After another day and a half of coughing, sneezing and loads of toilet paper tissues Morgan finally started to feel a little better. She sat up in bed and looked at Greg, who was sitting in the chair next to her bed. She frowned as she watched him. Was it her or did he looked paler than usual?

"Greg?" she softly said. He immediately sat up, his full attention on her. "What is it? Do you want something to drink?"

"Actually, I wanna try and eat something," she confessed. She watched him get up, slower than she had seen him get up the past few days. Worriedly she asked him: "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, of course, I'm fine!" he nodded. Yep, he definitely sounded out of breath, she noticed.

"I can get it myself, you sit down," she said, attempting to get out of bed.

"No, of course not, I'm here to take care of you, remember?" He quickly walked out of her room. She leaned back into her pillow. Was it all just her imagination or had Greg really looked bad? She tried to remember if she had seen him sleep the past few days, but as she had been asleep for most of the days herself, she didn't know anymore. Maybe he was just tired, she thought. She decided not to worry for now and just try to convince him to get some sleep.

When Greg returned to her room with some toast, she smiled at him. "Thanks! Look, I'll be fine for a while, why don't you try and get some sleep? You've done so much for me the past few days, think about yourself for a moment!"

Greg shook his head. "It's fine, I don't need to get some sleep. You try and eat your toast, I'll just clean up all these empty glasses."

"Greg!" she quickly called out. He immediately looked at her.

"Those glasses can wait," she softly said. "If you don't want to get some sleep, will you at least sit with me, please? Please?"

She gave him a begging look, to which he responded with a small smile. "Okay."

He sat down next to her and watched her eat her toast. To keep him seated for a while longer, she ate slowly, even though she was really hungry all of a sudden.

"You know what?" she said after she had finished her toast. "I think I'm going to take a shower! Get freshened up, change into something a little more fresh smelling… Unless of course you prefer me wearing the same outfit as I've been sweating in for several days…"

He smiled at her, a tired smile. "No, that's fine. Go and take your shower. I'll just clean up those glasses and… maybe, if you take a long shower, I can change the bed for you. Where do you keep your sheets?"

"Greg…" She grabbed his arm, brought her face inches away from his and looked him straight in the eye. "It's fine, just leave it. You've done enough these past few days. Why don't you watch some TV while I take a shower? And before you ask: no, you cannot watch me take my shower instead!"

She had hoped her joke would make him smile, but he just had the same tired look on his face.

"Okay, I'll watch some TV," he said, looking around to find the remote. She watched him for a few more moments before she closed the bathroom door. Something was definitely wrong with him, but what?

The nice hot shower made her forget about her worries. She suddenly felt a lot better… and even hungrier. She knew she could just call Greg and ask him to get her something to eat, but after seeing how tired he was, that was the last thing she wanted to do. She quickly put on a pair of sweat pants and an oversized T-shirt and then unlocked the bathroom door.

"Greg, I'm… Greg!" She ran up to the bed, worriedly touching Greg's shoulder. His face was white as a sheet, but his cheeks were red and he was sweating. On top of that, he started coughing – a cough she knew a little too well from the past few days. She softly groaned. "Oh, Greg, I'm sorry! I shouldn't have asked you to stay with me in my bed, I should have known it would make you sick as well! I'm so sorry…"

Tears appeared in her eyes as she felt really bad about infecting Greg. He had been so sweet the past few days and this was her way of thanking him?

"Don't worry," she firmly told him. "You took great care of me, now it's my turn to take care of you. You're gonna be just fine again, Greg, I promise!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone, here we finally go with the last chapter - sorry you had to wait for it for a while!  
A major thanks to everyone who has reviewed, followed or favorited this story - it always make me happy to know you enjoy my writing! Hope you guys enjoy this last chapter as well and of course if you do, just let me know in a review! :)**

_**Chapter 4**_

Morgan helped Greg into her bed, making sure he was properly tucked in. She then got a clean glass from the kitchen, filled it with orange juice, filled another cup with water and returned to her bedroom. She handed Greg the cup of water with some aspirins. "Here, take two of those, they'll make you feel better."

"I just wanna…" He sighed deeply and then suddenly seemed to fall asleep. He lay so still that she worriedly checked if he was still breathing. Yes, he was, she heard to her relief. She put the cup of water and the aspirins on the nightstand and then crawled back into bed herself. The shower had definitely done her good, but she still wasn't completely fine yet, she noticed. She carefully wrapped her arm around Greg and tried to get some sleep again.

Greg slept for most of the rest of the day. Morgan took little naps next to him, using the time in between to eat something and drink some tea. She had started to prefer drinking orange juice the past few days, but there wasn't much left and she wanted to save it for Greg. She thought about going out to get some new juice, but her body told her she wasn't ready for that yet.

When she checked on Greg, she noticed his body was giving him trouble too. He was moving from one side onto the other, pulled his legs up towards his chest and then stretched them out again, he was shivering… Seeing him like this nearly broke Morgan's heart. He really didn't deserve this after everything he had done for her. She knew she hadn't done it on purpose of course, but she hated that she had made him sick. He had really been so sweet!

"Greg, wake up, sweetheart, you need to take something!" she softly said, gently shaking his shoulder. He looked up at her with watery eyes like he hardly realized where he was.

"Here." She handed him some water and two aspirins. "Just take them, you'll feel better. Trust me: I know!"

She knew exactly what she was going to see the next few days after everything she had been through herself. Sore muscles, a sore throat, coughing, a headache, then more coughing, sneezing and being unable to sleep because of a stuffed nose… Nothing that happened the next three days came as a surprise to her. She tried to make sure Greg had everything he needed every time he was awake and look after herself as well. The first two days that Greg was in bed, she lay next to him for most of the time, either just watching him sleep or flipping through a magazine.

On the third day she started walking around a little more and she even drove to the store to buy a new can of orange juice. By the end of the day Greg had drunk most of it already. Unlike Morgan, his throat kept hurting, but the orange juice seemed to help against the pain. He had tried tea with honey, but he said it just hurt his throat.

"Some first date, huh?" Morgan said when Greg woke up on the fourth day after he had collapsed on her bed. He sat up next to her and smiled a little, his face still whiter than usual.

"Yeah, this wasn't really what I had planned," Greg said, his voice still a little broken. Morgan rested her head on his shoulder. "Actually, I do prefer dates this long. Most dates are over after just a few hours, but how long have we been here together already?"

Greg laughed for a moment, then coughed again.

"The longer the date, the better you get to know the other person," Morgan continued. Greg looked at her. "I thought we already knew each other pretty well?"

Morgan smiled at him. "Yeah, that's true. And now you've seen me at my worst and you still didn't run away, I think it's safe to say that you kinda like me…"

Greg coughed first before he replied: "I don't think my body would let me run away now anyway…"

Then he smiled at her, a warm, loving smile. "I could never run away from you, Morgan, no matter how sick you are! Whether it's just the flu or the measles, I'll always take care of you. And don't worry about infecting me, I'm… actually kinda glad you did…"

"You are?" She gave him a surprised look. He nodded. "Yeah. It meant I got to spend more time with you… Okay, I was asleep for most of the time, but…"

Suddenly, out of nowhere, she cut him off by kissing him on his lips. This time, he gave her a surprised look.

"I love you," she said breathlessly. "I fell in love with you months ago and I should have told you already, but… I just never found the right moment."

She shrugged a little. "Not that this really is, of course…"

He smiled at her, a bit of a shy smile. "The right moment is when you feel it's right, right?"

She grinned at him. "Right!"

Smiling, she bent towards him and kissed him again. They had to break their kiss rather quickly as Greg had to cough.

"This is so romantic!" he coughed, rolling his eyes. Morgan grinned again. "Hey, it'll be a great story to tell our kids! Mum and Dad started dating when they were both sick and then shared their first kiss during a coughing fit…"

"Our kids?" Greg repeated. "Can I get better first before we start talking about kids?"

Laughing, Morgan rested her head on his shoulder again.

"If you're joking like this, I think you're well on your way to getting better! But don't worry, you've got plenty of time!" she reassured him. "Besides, we first need to plan our real first date. I still wanna see that movie!"

"We will," Greg promised her. "We can watch it at my house, because by the time we both get a night off together again, it'll probably be out on DVD!"

After another day at Morgan's house, they both decided to try and get back to work that night. They individually contacted Russell to let them know they were coming back, but they did arrive at CSI at pretty much the same time. Together, they walked into the breakroom.

"Wow!" Nick called out. "You both look terrible!"

Morgan watched Greg from the corner of her eyes. His face was still paler than usual and he had dark circles around his eyes making him look like a bit of a ghost. Her own mirror reflection had told her earlier today she still wasn't back to being Miss Prom Queen either, as she had been voted when she was seventeen.

"Thanks, Nick, it's so great to be back!" Greg commented, walking towards the coffee maker. He looked at Morgan. "Tea?"

"Yes, please!" She noticed Finn watching them. "What?"

"Oh, nothing!" Finn quickly said. "It's just… When you both called in sick, we weren't really sure you really _were_ sick. But if I see you two now, you most definitely were!"

Morgan frowned. "Why would we lie about being sick?"

Sara smiled at her. "Don't worry about it, just don't listen to them. It's good to have you both back! Not just to have two extra pairs on hands, quite the opposite, actually… It seems like the flu virus that got you two got most of Vegas's criminals as well, it has really never been as quiet as it has been the past week!"

"Criminals only strike when they know we can catch them," Greg joked, referring to himself and Morgan. The others grinned at his joke.

"Well, we'll put a broadcast out that you're back then!" Nick said, getting up from his chair. "I'm going to see if Russell has anything yet."

"I'll walk up with you," Finn said. She and Nick both left the breakroom. Sara returned her attention to Greg and Morgan. "Okay, be honest with me now: were you really sick or was it just an excuse to spend time together?"

"It was definitely not an excuse!" Morgan reassured her. "I've never felt as horrible as I did the past week! No offense, Greg!"

He smiled at her. "None taken!"

"Greg took care of me," Morgan explained to Sara. "And to thank him, I gave him the same thing I had, so we spent most of the past week in bed. And no, not to do what people think we did!"

"I believe you," Sara said with a smile. "And it's great that you took care of Morgan while she was sick, Greg, that was really sweet of you."

Greg smiled shyly. "Well, it's was just the right thing to do… Just… don't go telling everyone about it, there's enough rumors going around already and I do have to think about my image of course!"

Sara grinned. "Of course! Don't worry, my lips are sealed!"

After those words she left the breakroom, leaving Greg and Morgan alone. Greg sat down on the couch with his cup of tea and even though they had agreed not to tell everyone about them right away, Morgan sat down next to him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"I'm really glad you were there for me, Greg," she softly said. "I don't know how I would have managed those few days on my own…"

"Thank you for being there for me in return, Morgan, even though I kinda gave you no choice by collapsing on your bed…"

She smiled at him. "That's okay. Although you really did scare me!"

"I'm sorry," he immediately said, giving her an apologetic look. She gave him a warm, loving look in return. "That's okay, I know you didn't mean to scare me."

After a moment of silence, Greg softly said: "There is one other thing I _did_ mean to do."

"Oh, yeah? And what is that?"

"Tell you that I love you too." He watched her fall silent. Whispering, he added: "I know it's probably not the right moment to tell you, but to me, it felt right…"

Smiling, she looked up at him. "To me, too. I love you, Greg!"

"I love you too, Morgan!"

And for the first time they shared a kiss without either of them coughing.


End file.
